An Application Programming Interface (API) is an interface provided to use data and a function from an application (hereinafter, simply called “App”), and is created and released by a provider of the data or a developer of the function. By newly providing a Web API in an existing Web App, the data and the function of the existing Web App can be used from other apps via Web without being conscious of physical locations.
FIG. 20 is a diagram for explaining a Web API. FIG. 20 represents a case in which there are a Web API that provides customer data to mobile contract management being a Web App that has functions such as New Contract, Review, and Change of Customer Information and operates on a server, a Web API that provides contract data thereto, and a Web API that provides discount data thereto. By incorporating logic including the use of Web APIs into other apps, the customer data, the contract data, and the discount data of the mobile contract management can be used from other apps. The other apps may be operated on a smartphone, a tablet, a personal computer (PC), or the like.
Using these Web APIs allows services to be provided to even new customers having no chance to contact until now, and allows new services to be provided by linking data and processing between systems.
In order to use the Web API, a Web API specification which describes the specification of the Web API is needed. However, because it is unknown at the time of setting up the Web API how much the setting up of the Web API is effective, it is desired to easily create the Web API specification at low cost. Therefore, there is a technology to create a Web API specification from a source code that implements Web APIs and describes appropriate comments.
In addition, there is a conventional technology to create a design document indicating a relationship between an actually executed object and a table used for the object, based on an execution log output from an execution program.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-230618
Non Patent Literature 1: Swagger-maven-plugin, Searched on Sep. 12, 2016, Internet <URL:http://kongchen.github.io/swagger-maven-plugin/>
However, there is a problem that it is not easy to create a source code that implements Web APIs and in which appropriate comments are described from the source code of the existing Web App. Therefore, it is desired to easily create a Web API specification without the source code that implements the Web API.